The present invention relates to devices for pets, and, more particularly, to a device for a pet that attracts the pet to the device.
The conventional device known as a scratching post typically consists of a base and a cylinder, both of which are covered with carpeting. The intent of this device is to provide a place where a cat or other animal can scratch its front claws, providing both a grooming activity and a recreational device for the cat, as well as a diversion from the cat performing its scratching activities on household furnishings. The grooming activity performed relates to the cat""s need to clean its claws and sharpen them, such activity with a scratching post may be performed by the cat by standing on its hind legs, reaching its front legs to the extent that it is able, leaning against a surface into which the claws of its front feet can at least somewhat penetrate and then drawing the front claws down the length of the surface. Typically, a cat repeats this activity several times per day, with a detrimental effect on the surface of the chosen household furnishing.
The conventional scratching post is designed to provide an alternative surface for the cat""s scratching activities. Therefore, cat owners often provide a scratching post in the cat""s indoor environment in order to provide the cat a surface to perform the necessary grooming function of scratching. Cats, however, more often respond to movement and a conventional, stationary scratching post in itself is not necessarily inherently attractive to a cat, and the cat may choose not to use it.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for an animal that includes a recreational feature intended to attract the animal to the device. There also exists a need for a scratching post for an animal which will not only attract an animal to it but hold the animal""s attention to motivate the animal to use it.
The present invention provides a device for an animal that includes a recreational function that is intended to attract the animal""s attention.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention is a combination carpeted scratching post and motorized toy, which addresses both the animal""s need for cleaning and sharpening its claws via the movement of scratching as well as the animal""s need for exercise and physical activity, and which is intended to attract the animal""s attention to increase the chance that the animal will make use of the scratching post.
The scratching post of the preferred embodiment includes a fabric toy in the shape of a mouse attached to the top of the scratching post by means of a 9xc2xd inch coiled wire, 0.01 mm in diameter. The coiled wire is attached to the top of the post by a plastic fitting or mounting in such a manner that the mouse end of the wire can be rotated by a motor. The fabric mouse toy is fashioned in such a way to allow the inside to be filled with catnip, a substance with a scent that cats find attractive. Conventional catnip toys have been assembled in-such a way as to allow limited usage; once the catnip scent inside the toy has been depleted, the usefulness of the toy as a means of attracting a cat is compromised. In the preferred embodiment, however, the fabric toy has been constructed in a fashion that allows it to be repeatedly refilled with catnip, each time resealed by means of a xe2x80x9chook and loopxe2x80x9d type enclosure (of the type made from components marketed under the trademark xe2x80x9cVELCROxe2x80x9d) at the base of the toy. The toy can be removably attached to the end of the wire with a common bracelet xe2x80x9cdouble ringxe2x80x9d clasp, to permit the toy to be replaced with another mouse or with a toy having some different shape (for example, a bird).
The principal feature of the preferred embodiment, a touch activated component and motorized mechanism, sets this concept apart from conventional scratching posts. The mouse toy is moved via a motor inside the post. The touch activated component and motorized mechanism can be activated by a person or a cat by simply tapping or scratching the base or post of the scratching post. This movement is further enhanced and facilitated in the preferred embodiment by four spring feet or mountings on the base of the toy which add to the sensitivity of the device to touch. In some cases the sensitivity of the springs may translate into the activation of the touch activated component and motorized mechanism by the vibration generated through the surface on which the toy rests (as on a wooden floor). In order for the touch activated component and motorized mechanism in the preferred embodiment to be xe2x80x9cturned onxe2x80x9d the following procedure must happen. First, the device must be xe2x80x9cturned onxe2x80x9d by means of an on/off switch at the base of the post. The switch does not activate the motor. Instead, it makes the electrical power source (D size flashlight batteries in the case of the preferred embodiment) available to the touch-activated component of the toy. When the base or post of the toy is tapped or scratched the touch activated component supplies electricity from the power source to the motor, which causes the coiled spring at the top of the post to move. The nature of this motion is related to the power and frequency of the touch to the post or base. The touch activated component and motorized mechanism purposely creates an irregular pattern of movement to the mouse toy, which conveys a more lifelike motion to the toy and a greater interest for the cat, challenging the cat into play and encouraging the cat to use the scratching post for amusement, exercise and grooming.
The present invention contemplates any device for a pet that is animated by a touch activated component and motorized mechanism for the purpose of amusing the pet. As used herein, xe2x80x9cmotorxe2x80x9d includes any device that gives motion to an object. Thus, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts of devices for domestic animals. No known device provides the benefits and attributes of the present invention. Additionally, conventional devices do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.